The Two First Met
by Madame J. Valentine
Summary: 1998, Raccoon City. All is quiet and serene on Chris Redfield's night on patrol, until one house catche his eye.


The Two First Met

By: Madame J. Valentine

*Writers Note* I based this fic from Jill's background from the Resident Evil Novelization by Author S.D. Perry

Raccoon City 1997, a young girl, age 23, lingers outside a dark house. Baggy navy blue cargo pants, and a navy midriff top. Her hair, long, chestnut brown. Her eyes, crystal blue and focused as she cracked opened the front door silently with her lock pick...

Out on patrol route, after learning of some recent break-ins around town, the officer in green cargo style pants and a tight, form clinging shirt, would pull around to that particular building upon noticing there was no one home, and yet, the front door was cracked open, no lights on, no one home. . .

She was looking around. Trying to find something particular. She found exactly what she was looking for, leaving everything else untouched. Slowly, she would creep towards the front door. Careless as to even take notice to the patrol vehicle. . .

The two not expecting to cross paths, he would have his gun upholstered and held up in a defensive position. He would ease through the doorway and bump right into. . .her? Mildly surprised as he aimed at her for a second. But upon seeing that it was a female, he didn't feel much restraint would be required...but wow, she was quite the looker to be a thief on a B&E spree- "Uhm, you're the thief we're looking for? I was expecting someone more...never mind...drop what you got, up against the wall, hands up. . .

Busted. Reckless mistake, but somehow, after catching a glimpse of the tall, rugged and surprisingly handsome figure, she didn't seem to mind the mistake. She held up her hands, dropping the simple piece of paper on the floor. Turning slowly, she placed her hands against the wall. Her head hung in shame. "Can you just...not make a scene when you arrest me?" she whispered softly, placing her forehead to the wall. . .

"Uhm, sure..." Hands began to pat her down like a normal officer would do, but for some reason, he was having a hard time progressing with protocol fully...this girl had so many curves and him with no brakes. "Rather beautiful to be doing such petty theft jobs don't-cha think? Ever thought to do something better with your life?"

A smile played across her lips as he patted her down. Seeing the frustration he had with doing it, she would let out a teasing, loud moan as he touched her over in certain areas. "Mmmn beautiful? Please. And no, this is all I know. My daddy is already locked up in your prison."

Letting out soft breaths of minor frustration as he went on, reaching her legs and then back up, letting his fingers trail over her hips and up to her hands, before bringing his senses back under control and proceeded to cuff her and bring her out the front door to a parked jeep. "I see, well, we all have choices in life to make, good or bad...what's the name?"

She moaned louder when his hands found between her thighs, grinning as she looked back over her shoulder. Giving him her name for the first time. "Jill...Jill Valentine."

"Do you have to do that whenever I touch you Ms. Valentine?" Turning her around and opening the rear passenger side door and letting her slip inside, careful not to hurt her while her hands were restrained behind her back. Showing a bit more care towards her than he should, which obviously showed. "It might surprise you, but for some reason, I don't want to do this to you."

"Sorry, those are my sweet spots." She continued to grin, slowly positioning herself in the backseat, crossing one leg over the other at the knee. "Then you don't have to arrest me, you know? I didn't touch anything else in the house and nothing got broken. You could just put the piece of paper I took back and shut and lock the door. The homeowners would never know I was there, Mr. . .whatever your name is."

"Chris Redfield," he said proudly. "I could..." he continued, slight pauses in his words. Glancing at her casually as she crossed her legs, "but good conscious won't allow it. Who's to say next week another spot'll be hit up?" Resisting the urge to grow eager and hard was a pain at that moment...most of any females he picked up were punks and deadbeats, but she seemed to have a purpose. Perhaps such talents could be put to use in other ways. "Ever thought of becoming an officer?"

"AHAHAHAHA!" She laughed hysterically, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't be silly Mr. Redfield! That would be a bit ironic, don't you think?" She was smart, very clever and full of wit. She raised a brow once her laughter become under control. Smiling at him sweetly. "What if I just promised to change my ways?"

"A criminal's promise? Too risky. Can't just take your word for it." Leaning against the jeep as he looked into those deep pools of blue, as well as giving the rest of her a good once over, intently. "I would like to offer you some...reprieve, a second chance. It's a long one, but, it could be worth it I think."

She was intrigued, but, not by his words. More so by his body language. He was quite handsome, and judging by his demeanor, and the way he cared so much about her changing her life around, he had some kind of history with the force himself. Baggage to go along with hers. "What did you have in mind?"

Leaving her question for the moment unanswered, he closed the door, climbing up into the driver's seat and starting up the engine. He pulled out and began to drive slowly...towards a quiet, undisclosed spot. Someplace where they could not be noticed. "You join the force in exchange for your freedom. Unless, nah, don't think you would be up for that. And it's against regulations."

She raised her brow again, playing naive was not her thing. And she didn't liked to be toyed with unless she was under a man. "Join the force and what? Suck your cock?" A dirty grin played across her lips.

A brow raised suddenly at her words as he drove. Eventually reaching destination A. Away from possible prying eyes and so forth. Hopping from the driver's seat, he would exchange places to join her in the back. Clearing his throat slightly. "And suck my what?" Looking over to her curiously. "Is that a bribe?"

"More like a promise." She smiled as he joined her in the back. Looking once again at him with her sweetheart look. "Please undo these cuffs? I'm unarmed and they are beginning to hurt. . ."

"Hmm..." He interrupted, leaning over her with the key, unlocking them. "Alright, alright. So the deal is this, you join S.T.A.R.S., and you confess...orally...and you go free. Deal?"

She trembled under his masculine frame, he was much bigger than her, his hands, strong, yet gentle and skilled as he removed the metal from around her delicate wrists. She shifted cautiously underneath him as he layed her back. Her head lifted up slowly, brushing her soft lips against his. "You have a deal, handsome."

Lips hesitantly pressed to hers, kissing her soft and passionately, running his hand through her long tresses, keeping his weight balanced so not to crush her...or him for that matter. So she would surely feel something brushing hard against her thighs. Leaning back, and bringing her with him, more or less into his lap, between his own thighs. Leaving her at eye level with his clothed bulge.

She pressed her lips back to his, careful not to seem too desparate. But, she wanted him. And from talk now, she would be spending a lot more time with Mr. Redfield. She was taken back as he grabbed her gently, sliding her from her current position to what could be considered the floor board of the vehicle, looking up at him from her knees.


End file.
